Psychopath
by snowgem33
Summary: Everything in psychopath Vector Shadows reality was perfect...until Ciel Phantomhive appeared as a guest speaker at his school. Now, he rushes to save his reality from crumbling to bits.
1. Vector Couldn't Care Less

I frowned. Ray continued to shake me, expecting me to punch him and tell him he was a wuss. I closed my eyes, unable to continue looking at him. What was this emotion? Oh, yes, shame. In my entire fifteen years on this ridiculously clueless planet I'd never ever felt shame, even before I developed Wilson's Disease. Knowing I had let Ray down had finally brought the emotion to the surface. Suddenly, it wasn't just Ray being let down I was ashamed of. How I treated my so-called "friends", how I used Yuma WITH Ray's help, how I attempted REPEATEDLY to kill Shark and Rio...Nash and Merag. Ray stopped shaking me in favor of holding my left hand which he'd noticed had the orange nail polish scraped off of the nails. He gasped as he saw the blueish tint of my nails and caught the scent of nail polish remover.

"No...Vector...what did they do?" he muttered.

"Oh, so you knew?" the demon inquired, wearing a supposedly "coy" (but actually sadistic) smirk.

Ray released my hand, glaring at the ground. "That he had Wilson's Disease? What was your first clue?" he replied coldly.

"Ray..." Yuma muttered. He and his friends, heck even Astral, appeared flabbergasted, horrified, ashamed and nervous. Ray dug his nails into the dirt, gritting his teeth.

"Shut up, Yuma." he said. "How could you do this? It was mean of Vector and I to play with you like that...but this was too far, if you were looking for revenge."

* * *

Several Weeks Previous...

Ray hit me in the face with his history textbook. I laughed as a pleasurable feeling coursed through my veins. He rolled his eyes, picking up the schoolbook. "Oh, right. I forgot about that one." he said. He turned away from me, pulling out the chair to his desk and plopping down on it.

I smirked needlessly as he flipped through the pointless book. "How does one forget their twin brother is a masochist?" I inquired, my voice laced with fake curiosity.

He paused for a moment. "Oh, lets see...how about we add masochism to the rather long list of illnesses you already have, Vector? Psychopathy derived from Wilson's Disease, OCD, mild Liver Disease..." He trailed off.

I rolled onto my stomach and reached up, snatching the schoolbook out of his hands, needlessly scowling. "Hey, the 'Mild Liver Disease' is a symptom of Wilson's Disease and you know it." I told him, faking disapproval. I tossed the ancient textbook to the other side of the room, earning a disapproving frown from my twin. "Furthermore, you know you don't need to study. You're gonna get an "A+", anyway."

"Yuma doesn't know that."

Unlike others who might've been irritated by those words, I was fully aware that I had formed a fist that was almost tight enough to have my long finger nail slice open my skin. Honestly, I had no idea what Ray liked about that idiot. Then again, I actually understand very little about emotions such as Love, Happiness (unless it involves terror of some sort), Appreciation...blah blah blah. But pretending to be "Less-Than-Smart" to keep a friend? Even I know that's not normal.

I began to pick at the orange nail polish on my nails. Ray smacked my hand. "Don't. We've already got it bad enough. If that nail polish chips away-"

"It's all over when someone sees my blueish nails." I finished for him.

"I just wish you'd take it seriously." he groaned, getting up to retrieve his schoolbook.

I rolled back onto my back. "What happened to the happy-go-lucky Ray Shadows?" I inquired, pretending to be curious. Of course, I already knew the answer to my question.

Ray had bent over to pick up his book. He didn't reply immediately, but then stood straight and went back to his chair, ignoring the book. "You caught me on a bad day." he said.

I chuckled. "Yes, I did." I agreed smugly. "Friday the Thirteenth...the only day you can make Ray Shadows angry."

Normally, the person I'd designated as my "plaything" would go into hysteria. Ray, however, was (not is such a way as I) like me: Not at all similar to others. He put up with my manipulating, lying, scheming, cold self because most others wouldn't. Because he knew if he didn't the consequences would be undesirable. Because...he was bored. That was the explanation I'd come to. "Why else?" was beyond me.

It was implausible (but enjoyable) that he would stick around because he..._CARED. _

* * *

I blinked emotionlessly as (for the umpteenth time) Alito and Mizar got into another feud about another stupid, dis-interesting something. If I'd truly been paying attention, I would've known what they were squabbling about. I continued to eat my soup.

Dumon gave me a look. "Vector..." he said.

Needlessly, I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Dumon?" I replied with food in my mouth to frustrate him.

I succeeded in frustrating him. Dumon removed his glasses and pulled out the little lilac square shaped cloth he used to polish them. I smirked, satisfied. Out of habit, he began to polish his glasses. "There will be a guest speaker today...from Britain..." he began.

"Mm-hmm." I ate some more soup, deliberately making a loud slurping sound. Unfortunately, this didn't get a rise out of Dumon. It did get one out of Mizar and Gilag, who both glared at me.

Dumon pocket the irritating piece of cloth and put his glasses back on. "You aren't planning anything, are you?" he inquired bluntly.

I shrugged. In truth I'd forgotten during a satisfying weekend of torturing (emotionally and spiritually) Ray. It would be to bothersome to plan a scene fifteen minutes before the class began.

"That's not an answer." Dumon chided.

"I dunno." I said, faking boredom.

"Neither is that."

I smirked, pretending to ignore him, feigning an all-consuming interest in my soup.

Alito and Mizar managed to pull out of their stupid squabble. "Why bother, Dumon?" Mizar inquired. "He's a psychopath. He's stuck-up, self-loving, and uncaring."

An actual chill ran down my spine. I raised my eyes to meet Mizar's glare. If I was able to feel such emotions, I would always feel uncomfortable in Mizar's presence because he was the only one smart enough to be able to shatter my reality (which Ray had helped build, interestingly). I would worry about him finding about Ray and informing the others about him. Instead, I feel frustrated that he could be all that stood between me and my continuous "playthings". "Then why do you hang out with me, Blondie?" I inquired tauntingly.

His glare became even more loathing. "That's not by choice. Rather collateral damage. You come with the package, in other words." he replied, his ever so faint British accent temporarily stronger.

I scowled and lowered my eyes to my soup, feeling frustrated. An satisfying idea came to mind. I smirked.

Alito flinched. "I don't like that look."

Without another thought, I picked up my soup. Mizar raised an eyebrow. I turned to face him. His eyes widened as he realized what I was going to do. He was too late to stop me. I tilted the bowl ever so slightly and poured its contents all over the blonde. Everyone sitting at our table gasped. Mizar made the mistake of licking his lips and exclaimed in disgust. "Eww! What is this stuff?!"

Smirking, I said, "Chunky chicken corn chowder."

He glared at me, with a look in his eyes that translated into "Really?" in irritated.

Chunk chicken corn chowder was actually Ray's favorite type of soup and I had a strong contempt for it, but I'd chosen it today because I'd already been planning on manipulating Mizar (my second favorite plaything) with it. Mizar shook his head and wrung his hands. He and Dumon got up and headed for the restroom. I set the dish down.

"You could at least let me torture him." Alito said.

My smirk became even crueler.


	2. Puzzling Incident

Alito, Girag and I didn't see Dumon and Mizar until we reached the classroom. The blonde was not all happy to see me, much to my elation. Dumon appeared frustrated. Alito laughed at the blonde, saying he smelled like a combination of the soup I'd dumped on him and the blondes own cologne. My stomach churned, but not from the smell. Still, I feigned disgust.

"Shut it, Vector." Mizar snapped.

I glared at him. "I didn't say anything, Blondie."

The blondes reply was to cross his arms and stick his nose is the air. "Vector, do you always have to cause problems?" Dumon asked.

I smirked. "I don't have to...but it's so much fun to irritate Mizar." I replied. "Plus, he's just so feminine." That part slipped out before I could stop it...like I actually wanted to hold it back.

The blonde lowered his head only to glare directly into my eyes. "You should talk," he half-growled," you wear orange nail polish."

Out of habit, I glanced down at my nails. When I returned my attention back to Mizar, I was needlessly defensive. "Don't speak of things you don't and will never understand." I commanded coldly. My 'friends' were actually quite shocked at my reaction. As my stomach churned, even more uncomfortably than before, I chose to ignore them and headed over to our normal spot in the classroom, holding my sides.

"Vector, are you feeling fine?" Dumon called. He and the others, save Mizar, rushed over to me. Anger swelled inside of me.

"Never better." I replied bitterly, rolling my eyes as I sat down.

Dumon appeared as if he wanted to say something but instead he shook his head and sat down next to me. Mizar sat next to him, glaring at me. Alito sat on my other side and Girag sat next to him. The sick feeling in my stomach got worse. I glanced down, giving my stomach a stern look.

Mizar tilted his head. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad at you, Vector," he said, "but I agree with Dumon. You look a bit...ill."

"Humph." I closed my eyes and stuck my nose in the air, feeling irritated. A few moments passed before the mostly silent classroom was filled with the obnoxiously friendly laughter of Yuma Tsukumo and his friends. Hearing my brothers voice was enough to provoke me into opening my eyes and turning around in my seat so I could glare at him. He noticed me out of the corner of his eye and shut his trap, gulping. He ducked behind Yuma and his childhood friend, Tori Meadows, a second before my "friends" turned to see what I had abruptly become so focused on.

"KILL. ME. NOW." Mizar groaned.

I turned back around just before Yuma and his annoying pals looked in our direction.

"Is that an actual offer?" Kite Tenjo inquired haughtily.

I giggled quietly as Dumon kept Mizar from jumping out of his seat and lunging at the other blonde. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Reginald "Shark" Kastle groan and walk in the direction of some pretty distant seats in the classroom. Ray followed, attempting to hide behind the purple haired duelist, but his hair was not shielded by Shark's long purple locks-that-looked-like-tenticals. It looked hilarious. Fortunately, none of my "friends" noticed.

"Reginald has the right idea." Rio Kastle spoke up. "Let's leave them alone before any of do something we may regret."

The others agreed reluctantly and headed in the same direction as Ray and Shark, earning a ticked-I-could-care-less glare from "Reggie". Everyone except that brat, Yuma. He tilted his head curiously.

"Hey, Alito...who's the redhead?" he inquired.

If I wasn't hellbent on ignoring him, keeping my secret a secret (and if I knew that much about grammar), I would've attempted to correct him.

The brunette with the same-but-shorter-tenticals-as-Shark smiled cheerfully. "Oh, that's Vector." I almost slapped him.

Yuma's face lit up. "Hi, Vector!" he greeted cheerfully.

I closed my eyes. "If you say another word to me, soon you'll be digging your own grave." I responded, both cruelly-gleeful and bitterly.

Mizar stifled a laugh. Alito was taken aback. Girag wasn't paying attention. Dumon groaned and buried his face in his palms. Yuma, like the idiot he was, was confused.

"What does talking have to do with graves?" he inquired.

Instead of keeping true to my threat, I banged my head against the desk in front of me. Alito laughed.

"Um...Vector?" Yuma muttered. An extremely pale hand clasped Yuma's shoulder. I could see it was Astral, the boys newest (next to Ray, of course) friend who lived with Yuma and his family along with his twin brother, NUMBER 96 Dark Mist (named after a duel monsters card, HAH!), out of the corner of my eye. It occurred to me I'd been watching the entire situation out of the corner of my eye, and I decided smugly that I had brilliant eyesight.

"Yuma, let's join the others." he said calmly. His twin brother, who was standing a few feet away, sniggered as if the white-blonde twin had said something funny. Astral sent a nasty-looking glare over his shoulder. "Feel free NOT to join us." he said firmly.

Dark Mist crossed his arms over his chest, smirking evilly. "Wouldn't dare think of it, "Astro"." he commented. Then his expression turned dark. "BELIEVE ME."

Astral actually gave his brother a dirty look before dragging Yuma in the direction of their friends. Yuma waved at my back awkwardly. "Well, nice to meet ya Vector." he said quietly.

"Keep digging yourself a hole, brat." I growled. Alito and Girag laughed. Mizar rolled his eyes and Dumon gave a groan that was muffled because of his palms.

His expression returning to a look of gleeful insanity that resembled my usual look, Dark Mist plopped down next to Girag. "Hope you fellas don't mind if I join you." he said.

"Not at all." Dumon muttered, placing his palms in his laps.

No-one in our group liked Dark Mist; Simply because he was related to Astral. And he was obnoxious. And haughty. And all around irritating. But, he did hold an unusual loathing against his twin brother and he absolutely despised his brothers friends, so that made him tolerable.

The classroom quickly filled not soon afterwards. I put my fingers in my ears to cancel out the noisy chit-chat of insignificant by-standers.

"Settle down class!" Mr. Kay said.

I removed my fingers from my ears when the chatter almost immediately died down.

Mr. Kay smiled and clasped his hands together. "Okay, I know you all are excited about our guest speaker,"-half the classroom groaned, including me and my friends, minus Dumon-"so without further ado,"-He gestured to the doorway-"I would like to introduce Mr. Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michealis."

The entire class turned to face the doorway. Then everyone, including me (out of practice), gasped. The girls-minus Rio-swooned and kept their attention on the red-eyed butler. But, the boys, including myself, couldn't tear our eyes away from "Mister" Ciel Phantomhive...

THE GUY WAS A LITTLE KIDDY!

He gazed around the classroom. Abruptly, his eyes landed on me and stayed there. Keeping his gaze locked on me, he said to Mr. Kay, "The fifth.". Mr. Kay might've apologized, I wasn't sure. I hadn't been paying attention to him. What I was sure of was that before Phantomhive had corrected Mr. Kay, he whispered, "Elizabeth."

* * *

I couldn't have gotten out of the building faster when school ended if I'd tried. Even though I hadn't been paying attention during the kids lecture, I knew it was about the dangers of the world and all that junk. Dumon would be more than happy to bring me up-to-speed on the whole thing later if I asked. The darn bookworm.

I glared at the ground. "I hate that little munchkin." I muttered.

"That is surprising..." came the cool, seducing voice of Sebastian from behind me. Even though his tone was meant to be somewhat-mildly-surprised, I only heard the malevolently amused part. It takes a psychopath to recognize another, right? "...considering the Young Master has never done anything to you." (In truth, I'd been referring to Dumon.)

I adjusted my glare to the mass of students that were leaving. "You mean besides stealing an hour of my life away from me?" I inquired coolly. I didn't need to be facing the "man" to know he was smirking.

"It shouldn't matter...you weren't even paying attention." said the "mans" master.

"I was more focused on why you said "Elizabeth" before you corrected the teacher." I answered honestly. After he said "Elizabeth" I'd assumed he was suggesting that I was feminine and I spent the whole class think up revenge schemes to pull on him.

"It isn't in a psychopaths nature to be concerned with others, is it?" Phantomhive inquired haughtily.

I lost my balance for a second and fell on my behind. I heard a satisfied "Humph" just before Michealis and Phantomhive walked into my view line. I glared at the both of them. The only person who'd ever discovered my secret was Dark Mist (because back then I wasn't keeping a tight leash on Ray), and that had taken weeks. And this munchkin from "Wizard Of Oz" and the vampire-wannabe had figured it out in four hours.

"Surprised? Not nearly as much as imagine you twin was." the brat continued. "Do his friends know?"

I scowled and dug my fingernails into the schools front steps.

The butlers smirk grew more malevolent. "Or...do they not know you exist? Psychopaths are known to take great lengths to keep their true nature from being revealed."

"Why do either of you care?" I asked bitterly.

Phantomhive looked away, grouchily. "I don't...and he _especially _DOESN'T." He walked down the steps. "Sebastian." He beckoned.

The butler bowed before joining his master. I gave their backs dirty looks, not caring enough to wonder why they'd approached me. "Not to curse myself, but how can this day get worse?" I muttered.

"Hey, Ray!" A pair of arms wrapped around me from behind in an awkward hug. Mentally, I cursed. Tori appeared at my side with Astral in tow.

She scowled. "Yuma, let Ray go!" she exclaimed. "If you hug him any tighter, he'll choke!"

My eyes went wide, involuntarily. They thought I was Ray? Eww.

Yuma reluctantly let me go and stepped in front of me, smiling like only a goofy idiot could. "Wanna duel, Ray?"

Tori and Astral made the same remark about homework, but I tuned them out. There was no way I was going to get out this without blowing my cover, no matter how insanely hilarious an upset Ray would be. So, that left me one option;

BE RAY. I smiled friendly-like. "Of course, Yuma!"


End file.
